Roxas
Roxas is a character from The Kingdom Hearts Series. Roxas' Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRudm5jCXrs Backstory Roxas was born in Daybreak Town, with his older twin brother, Ventus. During the events of the first Keyblade War, his brother was very active and was outgoing, where as Roxas was moody, lazy and wanted his own company. When the war began, Ventus joined The Dandelions (formed by a foreteller named Ava) along with Ven's friends Skuld and Ephemer. After the war, Ventus rejoined his two friends as three of five new union leaders. Somehow, something happened and Ven ended up lost and was eventually found by an old man by the name of Master Xehanort. Also during the affect, Roxas was attempting to find his brother before coming into early contact with a man named Xemnas. Who caused him to lose memory of past events. This led Xemnas to corrupt Roxas' mind and tells him he is a nobody of a special boy - Sora. Kingdom Hearts Roxas, the Key of Destiny (めぐりあう鍵 Meguriau Kagi?, lit Serendipitous Key), was known as the Nobody of Sora and was Rank XIII within Organization XIII. Like Namine, he was born when Sora released his own heart in order to restore Kairi's. Although Sora's heart was soon restored, Roxas continued to endure and exist, oblivious to Sora's existence for most of his life. He has the ability to use the KeyBlade, and wields light, using it to direct rays that strike opponents with great power. He commands the Samurai Nobodies. He is strongly like Ventus, as Xigbar reveals in the Secret Reports. Personality As he has gained his own heart, Roxas geniunely has his own emotions and personality. Similarly to Sora and Ventus, he is kind, likeable and friendly. He cares about others and is brave. Roxas is generally more mature and will think rationally before moving forward, unlike the happy-go-lucky Sora. However, Roxas also displays a much more aggressive personality compared to Sora when teased or confused, and can be irritable and impatient. He can also be cocky and arrogant at times. A defining trait to Roxas is his desire to have a life of his own and to be acknowledged as a single being. He spends his entire existence wanting to have friends and to spend time with them like a normal teenager, ever since he first sees children in Twilight Town doing so. Though he will still help people in need, he actually would prefer not to have the keyblade, as it prevents him from living the normal life he wants. He intensely dislikes being compared to Sora, because he would rather people see him as his own person. He ultimately opts to merge with Sora regardless of all the afformentioned, proving him to be responsible and selfless. Roxas mellows out considerably after he learns of and accepts his fate as Sora's nobody. When he was first created, he was somewhat "blank", not yet understanding what life and what it means to have one. He was naive and very curious about his surroundings as his new best friend Axel showed him the world. Castaras Roxas first appears when he teaches his younger twin brother, Ventus how to skateboard, Ventus skateboards through Oddville town square but gets distracted only then to accidently crash into Lyndsey Longmoore. After their first greeting Ventus falls in love with Lyndsey. During the series, Roxas meets his futuristic relative, Luxy Longmoore . He helps her and her friends clear Daffy Duck's name. He is revealed to be the twin brother to Ventus. Roxas is shown to have some feelings towards his brothers girlfriend (like Daffy Duck), like blushing when she is near or mixes his words up ect. In the episode "She's Mine!", Roxas grows jeloaus of the pair and follows them everywhere they go, but when Vanitas finds out. He tries to manipulate Roxas that if he wants Lyndsey to himself, he must force Ventus to forge the X Blade with Vanitas or kill him. But instead, Roxas locks them in a closed shopping mall to "save them" from Vanitas' evil deeds. Afterwards, Roxas finally accepts the couple and they move on. Later on in the series, Roxas tries to confront Axel , who still disagreeing with Roxas' plea to join the good side, Later on, Axel discovers Vanitas and Vanity's true intensions on over ruling without the Villians. Eventually, Axel and most of The Villans join The Goodies. During The Final Battle, some The Villians are still wary of their Goodie and manage to come around. Getting more angier, Vanitas tries to target Roxas, whom gets saved by Axel, however, Axel gets killed in the process. While in grief over Axel, Xion turns up after finding out about the battle and wanting to join but showed up to late, She also grieves with Roxas, while Lyndsey and Ventus battle and defeat Vanitas, however believing that Vanitas is dead, it turns out that he finally suceeded in posessing Ventus. Category:Characters Category:Goodies Category:Males